An Anomaly's Embrace
by agnikai58
Summary: Nora's travels take her to the Glowing Sea where she discovers an entity unlike anything she had ever encountered in the Commonwealth. Their meeting ends up leading to a highly unorthodox but welcome diversion. Rated M for explicit sexual content. Female Sole Survivor. Consensual tentacle sex.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was an hour, perhaps two, from setting but Nora was still right on the edge of the Glowing Sea and there were miles of wilderness between her and Diamond City. Her meeting with Virgil had been productive but the prospect of hunting down one of the Institute's specially trained murder-bots was daunting. She sighed shaking her head and began looking for somewhere that she could make camp for the night.

The idea of making a fire was always appealing but it would just attract unwanted visitors this deep in the wilderness and a yao guai bear or deathclaw noticing her presence wouldn't end well. There wasn't in the much of cover nearby but she could see a small hill with a great view of the area all around it.

Nora kept one hand on the butt of her pistol as she headed for it, her eyes scanning the horizon for any silhouettes or signs that something was nearby. Everything appeared quiet as she climbed the hill however. There were a few trees at the top and a small pond, more of a very large puddle really, in the center. She walked past a patch of grass that had a large number of small holes in it but there didn't seem to be any signs of life. Some snakes native to the area would use burrows made by other animals but these were all too small for rattlesnakes or copperheads.

She moved towards the pond as she unbuckled her metal canteen from her waist shaking it. There was still a small bit of sloshing but the thing was nearly empty. Nora unscrewed the lid and dipped it into the pond before setting her backpack onto the ground. It took a moment of digging through the contents before she found the small container holding the array of pills she carried with her wherever she went. Water purifiers for the canteen and a couple of Rad-X pills for her. Next on the list was clearing out a space for her to place her sleeping bag. There weren't many rocks but plenty of sticks that would have made sleeping difficult. The second task was gathering up as many leaves as she could to make a cushion out of them. It wasn't demanding work but she was breathing a bit quicker by the time it was done.

Nora sat herself on the ground next to her pack and checked the time on her pipboy. Still fifteen minutes to go before the water was safe to drink. She rummaged through the pack again before finding the brahmin jerky she had bought before leaving Goodneighbor in search of Virgil. The food had too much salt on it but it was free of rads at the least.

Her attention started to drift away from the area surrounding area as she began contemplating how she was supposed to kill a courser for the chips they used to teleport in and out of the Institute. The biggest issue was how she was supposed to keep the courser from just teleporting away once the fight had begun.

If Nora had been paying attention to her surroundings then she might have noticed the mottled dark green tentacle perhaps a half inch in diameter making it's way towards her leg. It gently brushed against her shin but she was too distracted to notice until it wrapped around her ankle and squeezed.

"What the hell!?" She bolted to her feet the jerky falling to the ground as she scrabbled for the pistol holstered on her belt. Normally she had no issues drawing the gun but this time her fingers weren't cooperating as she tried to undo the button holding her weapon in place. "Let go of me!"

The clasp finally surrendered her weapon and Nora pulled the pistol out in a reflexive motion. As the gun came out the tentacle let go and then retreated underground as she fired. The laser went wide singing a few blades of grass.

She stared at where the tentacle had vanished, a small bead of sweat running down her forehead. Nora had encountered a lot of unusual creatures in the Commonwealth since being revived. Radroaches, bloodbugs, bloatflies, mirelurks and more but those were all mutated versions of animals that had existed in the old world. She had only seen a single tendril but whatever it was wasn't like anything she had encountered before.

There was a tense pause until a similar looking tendril inched out of a different hole as though gauging how she would react. Nora frowned to herself as she watched it for a few more seconds. The thing had let go like she had yelled and it hadn't made any overtly hostile acts yet. She lowered her pistol a bit but backed up a few feet nonetheless. The tentacle came further out of it's hole but made no movement towards her and instead slowly swayed back and forth as if waiting for something.

Nora decided to try talking again to see how this thing would react "Umm hello... how are you doing tentacle... thing?" The tendril stopped moving for a moment and pointed it's tip at her. "Ok... well you can tell when I'm talking but can you understand me?"

It started swaying again but she couldn't tell what that was supposed to mean or if it meant anything at all. "All right, if you can understand me then put another tentacle out if you have one." A second tentacle joined the first almost immediately. The thing could understand her but it didn't seem like it could speak but or communicate other than by waving it's tentacles in the air. "What do you want?"

Both arms stopped moving and nothing happened for several seconds. Nora kicked herself mentally as she realized the error she had made. The thing didn't seem like it could speak so it couldn't answer questions like that. She would have to stick to questions that could be answered with a simple yes or no. The issue was whether she could trust what it said. Nora's finger pointed at each of the tendrils in turn as she spoke "Wave your left arm for yes, your right arm for no ok?"

It waved it's left tendril in response. "All right then, let's see... is this where you live?"

Yes.

"Can you leave these holes?"

No.

She frowned slightly as she considered what to ask next. "Why did you grab me earlier? Do you mean me harm?"

The sheer vigor that the tentacle began waving 'no' combined with the absurdity of the situation was enough to make her burst out laughing. She was roughly located in the middle of nowhere and trying to communicate with some kind of mute tentacle creature via yes or no questions. Nora found herself glad no one was around to see this since they'd probably have her sent to a mental institution. The arm slowly came to a halt and it's tip pointed at her again as if confused. She put her hand over her mouth as she started regaining her self control "Sorry sorry, this is just really weird and I couldn't help it. So what exactly do you want?"

Nora realized she had made the same mistake again but before she ask another question both tentacles very deliberately pointed at her. It would have been an understatement to say she was taken aback "What? You want me?"

Yes.

"I don't understand. What do you mean you want me?" She had done it again but her confusion was enough to make her miss the error this time. The tendrils waved sporadically before they rubbed against each other, stopped and than pointed at her. Nora felt her brain turning to mush as she tried to figure out what that was supposed to mean before something clicked and it came to her. "You want to touch me? Is that what you're trying to say?"

The ensuing yes could scarcely have been more emphatic. Nora scratched her chin with her free hand as she tried to figure out what to do. The creature didn't seem hostile and this didn't feel like a trap but the whole situation was so far past unusual that she didn't have a good idea how to handle this. Eventually she moved a bit closer and extended her left hand outwards "Ok fine go ahead. But if you try anything funny then I start shooting." She wiggled the gun in her right hand to emphasize that last bit.

One of the tentacles reached further out of it's hole and curved towards her hand. Just before coming into contact the tentacle's tip opened up and a vast assortment of what looked like minuscule feathers reached outwards. The feathers fanned outwards as they enveloped her left hand brushing against her fingers, palm and the back of her hand. She giggled in spite of herself as the light touches continued "That tickles." The feathers stopped moving but Nora shook her head "No it's okay. Keep going."

Nora's guard slowly lowered as the feathers continued gliding all about her hand. She had been keeping her finger on the trigger but she couldn't sense any sort of hostility from this creature. If anything, there seemed to be a sort of gentle affection if those tender caresses were any indication. She took a few steps closer as she holstered her pistol once more. The second tentacle above ground reached towards her other arm and began rubbing against her wrist. The supple limb felt surprisingly warm and it's skin was pleasantly smooth to the touch as it began exploring her arm up to the shoulder. Nora glanced down as she felt something brushing against her ankle. Another pair of tentacles had reached out and were waving back and forth down by her boots. She moved one leg forward to touch one, inviting it to feel her legs. One wound itself around her right calf and the other floated towards her left knee.

This chance meeting had become an almost surreal experience, standing there as the tentacles were exploring her arms and legs. It almost felt like she was getting a massage as the creature squeezed and rubbed the muscles in her limbs. Nora's eyes had just begun to close when she felt one of those tentacles pressing itself against the crotch of her pants.

She recoiled in shock and beat a hasty retreat from the holes in the ground "Whoa whoa whoa! What's the big idea? I didn't say you could do that!." All but one of the tentacles retreated back into the ground and the one remaining drooped it's tip towards the ground in a manner that reminded her of a dog that knew it had done something wrong.

The creature may have been the one in the wrong, but she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit guilty for yelling at it. Nora sighed and folded her arms "That's what you really want isn't it? To fuck me?" A second tentacle came back out and both remained still as if it didn't understand what she had said.

After a few seconds it occurred to her that this thing might not understand the slang she had used, even if it was rather common. Nora rephrased her question to see if that would make a difference. "That's what you actually want isn't it? You don't want to just touch me. You want to have... sex with me?"

A very vigorous yes.

Nora frowned at the response. "All other issues about that aside... would that even work? You're some kind of weird tentacle thing. Can you even _have_ sex with a human?"

Yes.

"You can? How do you know? Have you actually done it?"

Yes.

"With a woman?"

Yes.

Nora stood there, her arms remaining folded, as she considered the holes in the ground. The very idea was ludicrous and it was insane that she was even entertaining the idea at all but she was. It had certainly felt good when the tentacles had been touching her and she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to go even further, perverse as it was. How would this even work? Those vines looked vaguely phallic now that she was thinking about it. Her mind conjured up a mental image of a dark green vine taking advantage of her open legs... and her knees trembled.

Eventually she made her way to the edge of the hill and walked in a circle as she scanned the horizon. The land was still and she saw not a sign of life. Nothing was out there. More importantly, no one was out there. She was alone, just her and this strange creature that wanted to fuck her. Her heart began to beat faster and faster as she surrendered to her queer curiosity, to letting this mysterious entity have its way with her body. Nora moved to stand in the middle of those holes in the ground and her voice quavered nervously "Do you need me to do anything?"

No.

A veritable horde of tentacles arose from all the holes to surround her in a forest of swaying dark green vines. A few were the same size as the ones she had seen earlier, others were much thinner and a scant few were noticeably thicker than the rest, perhaps an inch and a half in diameter. Nora remained still as they began converging on the straps and buckles to her leather armor, undoing them with a surprising amount of dexterity. After the armor was tossed to the side, the tentacles wasted no time in going for the clothes she wore under her armor.

Some began undoing the buttons holding her shirt closed while one unzipped her pants, others were untying the laces on her boots and yet more were removing her pip-boy. Nora's breasts began rising and falling in excitement as as more of her lightly tanned skin was revealed. She was expecting that her bra and panties were next but the tentacles instead began wrapping themselves around her limbs and midriff.

She felt herself being lifted up into the air, her weight fully supported by the creature's limbs as it maneuvered her into a reclined position. The tentacles not holding her up advanced inwards on her as they set to work. Tendrils rubbed her calves, stroked her arms, caressed her hips and buttocks and a were even massaging her neck and shoulders. She murmured in satisfaction at their touch and wriggled her hips to loosen a slightly too tight grip on them.

Whether the creature had read her mind or guessed what she wanted, Nora couldn't say but the grip was quickly adjusted without the slightest break from the tentacles stroking her body. It's touches had been rather tame thus far but she could feel her body heating up nonetheless. When the first moan exited her lips, the limbs adjusted themselves accordingly. Tendrils and their tips began boldly exploring the insides of her thighs and one of the larger tendrils started grinding it's length up and down against the thin piece of fabric hiding her most treasured parts from view.

Nora moaned louder and she trembled in arousal as her panties grew damp from her groin's response to what was happening "Oh god that feels really good." The creature was content to keep at it for several long minutes before it pulled back and her panties and bra joined the pile of her clothes fully exposing her body to the evening air. Tentacles wrapped themselves around her breasts and began squeezing while those feathery fingers started teasing her nipples. The large tendril that had been rubbing against her crotch returned but now it was aiming itself at her entrance. The tentacles holding her legs pulled them further apart and the tentacle began to press forward.

Nora began panting in blatant desire as she felt herself stretching to accommodate it's girth as it pushed inside, her juices aiding its entry. The tentacle remained still for a few seconds before beginning to slide back and forth inside of her. Not content to remain a passive participant, Nora began clenching her muscles tightly around the tentacle each time it slid inwards.

The first tentacle she had seen that evening brushed itself against her lips and she opened her mouth to let it in. Her tongue eagerly greeted the new resident with licks and she could taste vanilla as the tendril slid between her lips. Nora shuddered and groaned against the tentacle in her mouth as she felt the tentacle below began thrusting in harmony with the one in her mouth.

One of the thin tentacles found it's way to her clitoris and started rubbing away, making her writhe and tightly clench her fingers onto the tentacles wrapped around the whole length of her arms. And then the creature doubled it's efforts. The tentacles around her breast squeezed harder, the feathers began tugging at her nipples and the tentacles thrust even faster and deeper as the creature lustfully tended to every part of her body all at once. The tentacle in her mouth muffled the sounds but Nora's cries of lust were louder than they ever had been in her life and the deluge of ecstasy was beyond anything her previous partners had caused. And when the breaking point finally came the orgasm shattered her mind leaving her floating through clouds of euphoria.

When Nora's senses returned to her she found herself lying on the grass as the tentacles hovered above her body as if they were watching over her. She sat up with a delirious grin on her face as she reached for the pip-boy. One of the tentacles brushed against her cheek and she could sense a questioning tone to it. "I need to save this hill on my map so I can come back for more." She grabbed the tentacle and pressed it against her lips affectionately. "I might even bring a friend with me."

The tentacle quivered with seeming excitement before brushing against her damp crotch. Nora glanced down, sensing the unspoken inquiry before grinning even wider. "Again? Why not."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: First is that I'd like to try to solicit some feedback on whether people like the writing in chapter one or chapter two more. The second is that I'd like to thank MountainRose for the feedback she provided on chapter 2. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

As much as she would have liked to stay on the hill with the tentacle creature Nora knew that she had needed to leave. Her son was still out there and she wasn't going to let the worst monsters in the Commonwealth or the very best of them stop her.

The answers she sought lay within the Institute but it hadn't been what she had hoped for. Not only was her son now old enough to be _her_ father but he had become something akin to the likes of Josef Mengele or Unit 731 if those FEV experiments were any indication. All of those people kidnapped from the surface and subjected to such cruelty... it had been too much for her and the Minutemen to tolerate. The attack on the Institute had been swift and ended in an explosion like those that had ended the world she had known. But no war is fought without casualties and Preston Garvey had been gunned by a synth leaving Nora in charge of the Minutemen.

She technically had been in charge already but the old members of the Minutemen hadn't known or trusted her really making her more of a figurehead than anything else. But the destruction of the Institute had been a major turning point for both her and the militia. News of what the Minutemen had done spread through the Commonwealth like a wildfire and new recruits began showing up in droves. There were enough of them to form roaming patrols that could react to threats to their settlements thus sparing Nora the burden of reacting to everything that happened to them. Instead she found herself giving orders to other people and sitting on the sidelines back in Sanctuary.

Now faced with an abundance of free time Nora had two things to occupy both her thoughts and hands. The first was helping to fix up the houses still standing in Sanctuary and building new ones in the lots that stood full of refuse. She had considered relocating to the Castle or another one of the settlements but had decided against. Two centuries may have passed and while it didn't look like the same place anymore Sanctuary still felt like home to her.

The second and far more juicy decision was which friend she wanted to bring with her when she returned to that hill in the south. Who was the most likely of her female companions to letting a mute tentacle creature fuck them as Nora had done and would do again. Cait had been her first choice since she had seemed like the most lustful of the three but that had ended after learning what she had gone through in the five years she had been a slave. Her thoughts had turned to Piper after that. The reporter was hardly a paragon of goodness but she was the most straight laced of Nora's friends. That left one last person to consider. Curie.

Curie had been in the body of a Miss Nanny robot when Nora had discovered her in the depths of Vault 81 but that was no longer the case. She had come to Nora and asked to be transferred into a human body because her research had ground to a halt. It had taken some doing but they found the body of a synth whose memories and programming had been wiped clean. The end result was that Curie had been given a body that was identical to a real human in almost every way. She could think, she could feel, she could bleed and most importantly she had an insatiable curiosity about everything no matter how strange it might seem to some people. In the end it had turned out to be an easier decision than Nora had thought it would be.

Convincing her would be the challenge here but that was a bridge Nora would cross when they reached the hill where it was waiting. Getting Curie to accompany her south had been easy enough, all Nora had needed to do was tell her she had found something highly unusual and that it would be interesting for her to study. While technically true it was something of a white lie as Curie would be the subject of this particular experiment if she went through with it.

The trek had taken longer than Nora had hoped as they had needed to skirt around a group of Raiders heading somewhere to the west and up to no good of course. Eventually though a familiar looking hill came into view as the sun was just beginning to make its slow descent towards the horizon. Curie lifted one arm to point when she saw what Nora had described as their destination "Is that where this oddity you mentioned located?"

Nora gave the artificial woman a small smile "Yes it is. I think you'll be quite pleasantly surprised. It's definitely something I can't explain but you'll do a better job at that than I could."

She stopped for a moment to take stock of the situation before going any further. Nora had come prepared for the occasion this time knowing what the rest of the day and hopefully much of the night had in store for her. It might have been foolhardy but she had opted against wearing any armor this time and was simply wearing a green dress. Curie on the other hand was wearing her usual pair of jeans and faded flannel shirt. Both were carrying a couple of backpacks holding food and water along with blankets and sleeping packs if they needed them. In addition Curie had brought another bag containing some of the tools she used for scientific investigations. Nora made another cursory check of her laser pistol but the odds of needing it were slim, at least she hoped that would be the case. "All right, let's go Curie."

The top of the hill was the same as it had been when she had left after her first time here. Some trees, the tiny pond and all those holes in the grass. Nora dropped her packs on the ground before scanning the horizon as a precaution but like before there was nothing to be seen. She crouched down next to one of the packs pulling out a blanket which she laid down next to the holes. Curie watched with a curious expression on her face as Nora knelt on the edge of the blanket, part of her dress's skirt settling down several of the holes behind her. "So you said there was an oddity here but I don't see anything out of the ordinary," said Curie.

Nora gave a small smile as she lightly thumped the dirt next to her with a fist "Oh there is but it hasn't shown itself yet. Come on out there's someone I want you to meet." A few seconds passed as the two of them waited and then a single dark green tentacle slid out of its hole and wavered in the air before turning towards Nora. She affectionately brushed the back of her fingers against the tentacle and gestured towards her synthetic companion "Hey there pal, there's someone I want you to meet."

Curie's reaction to seeing the tendril was almost immediate "How marvelous! That is something I have never seen before!" She scrambled towards her bag and began pulling tools out in a rush "This could be the discovery of a lifetime! How wonderful a thing you have shown me Nora!"

The tendril looked back at Nora seemingly unsure as Curie pulled one thing after another out and dropped them on the grass. Geiger counter, tape recorder, a notebook with pencil, magnifying glass and syringes of several sizes. Nora chuckled quietly and leaned closer to the tentacle as she whispered "Humor her for a bit will you? She won't be able to satisfy her curiosity otherwise. And if you're bored..." She invitingly patted her hip and was rewarded with tentacles emerging from the concealed holes underneath her dress and started slowly caressing her thighs.

In the meantime Curie had drawn close to the tentacle as she peered at it with geiger counter in one hand and the tape recorder in the other as she took notes "Notes on hilltop oddity part one. I have encountered what appears to be some of tentacle. It's thin in diameter and is dark green with light green spots. There doesn't appear to be any pattern to its color." She glanced down at her geiger counter before continuing "There is an unusually low amount of radiation here, especially for a hill so close to the Glowing Sea, so it seems unlikely that fallout played any role in this creature's creation. It seems probable that this is the result of a genetic experiment, perhaps the FEV virus, but that raises the question of who could be responsible for said experiment. The Institute had the expertise required for something of this nature but the location makes me question their involvement. We are a few kilometers from the edge of the Glowing Sea and I can't help but think that is significant somehow. Perhaps this is a pre-war creation. I am going to extract some DNA samples, that will be more informative than wild speculation."

Curie grabbed one of the syringes and started moving forward towards the tentacle she could see but it retreated back underground before she could get a hold of it. Nora reached up and gently took the syringe away as she shook her head "Okay, that's a bit too much now. You're scaring him."

While she spoke one of the tentacles suddenly moved away from her leg and pressed itself against the front of her black panties and Nora had to stifle a gasp as Curie responded "I'm scaring it? Oh I see, I got too close and that made it run away. But it didn't run away from you. Perhaps you could take my samples for me?"

Nora bit her lip and a slight shudder ran through her as the tentacle started slowly rubbing her groin in addition to the stroking of her legs. It wasn't an unwelcome act but there was no doubt the creature was toying with her because it knew Curie was unaware of what was happening beneath Nora's dress. "I'm sorry Curie but I can't do that. The thing is -" she cut off as that one tentacle gently slapped her crotch in just the right spot. "The thing is that he understands English. He knows you were trying to jab him with a needle."

"It understands English? How marvelous! Can it speak to us? I have so many questions I would like to ask it! What does it eat? Who created it? How did it get here? How old is it?" Never mind that she had just tried to stick a large syringe in it.

"No I'm afraid that he doesn't talk. You can-" This time Nora wasn't able to keep silent and a moan escaped her lips as the tentacle slid beneath her underwear and pushed inside of her.

Curie hit the button to stop recording and a look of alarm registered itself on her face "Are you unwell? Your face is starting to turn red and you're breathing faster than you were a minute ago. I have some stimpaks if you need them."

Nora shook her head and moaned again before responding "I'm fine, better than fine really..." She looked at Curie's earnest face before deciding to lay her cards on the table. Nora laid down on the blanket, her bent knees facing towards the synth and she pulled her dress up to the waist revealing just what was happening to her pelvic region.

A long moment of silence passed before Curie regained her composure at the sight of seeing dark green tentacles playing with her friends nether regions. "Those... they are... you're having sexual intercourse with these? I have read human sexuality can manifest in many different ways but I never imagined that I would see something like this first hand. Is it safe for you to engage with this creature? You could be at risk of inter-species disease transmission or it's possible that you might become impregnated."

Both were excellent points but ones she had already thought of "Well this isn't the first time I've done this here and I had my period two weeks ago so I'm not worried about getting pregnant. As for diseases I had you examine me not too long ago if you remember?" said Nora.

Curie reached up to tap on her chin "Ah yes! I had almost forgotten about that. I thought it strange you asked me for that kind of checkup but you did come up negative for everything..." Her voice trailed off as the tentacle penetrating Nora began sliding in and out prompting the loudest moan yet. Their eyes met for a moment, Nora's full of a growing lust and Curie's that unrelenting curiosity and it was then that Nora knew that Curie wouldn't be able to resist. She only needed a little encouragement.

"Feel like trying it out?" asked Nora with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Try it out!?" exclaimed Curie, a blush beginning to grow on her cheeks as she watched the green vine buried in Nora very slowly move back and forth. "You are suggesting that I should have intercourse with these? I... I have read all of Kinsey's works on the subject but I have never sexually interacted with another person or tried stimulating myself. Of course I have considered it but my head started spinning whenever I tried to approach you for help with the matter."

"Is your head spinning now?" asked Nora.

There was no answer at first as Curie looked away before her eyes made their way back to Nora's upturned dress as if unable to keep away. "Yes." she admitted. "My head spins oh so wildly and looking at you right now makes me feel strange. My body feels so warm and I don't know why. What is going on? I fear my body may be defective."

"You're not defective Curie. That's what it feels like when something is turning you on. And I know just the solution." Nora patted the blanket beside her invitingly.

Another moment of hesitation passed as Nora watched the decision making process play out. One second she looked timid, the next excited as the two emotions chased each other back and forth on Curie's face. Eventually though she knelt on the blanket. "I'm scared." she admitted. "What is it like? Having intercourse with these?"

"It's incredible." Nora told her. "Sex with other humans is fun but it's more about the emotional connection and a person can only do one or two things to you at a time. But sex with this guy is different, all these tentacles let it play with every part of you at the same time and it's not selfish. All he wants to do is give you as much pleasure as he possibly can for as long as you're want. Do you want to watch me more before deciding?"

Curie looked at Nora's face then at her groin before her eyes swung back to Nora's face and a firm resolve settled onto her features. "That is a very kind offer but I have a very good idea of what's involved already." She turned back to her bag and pulled out a blank tape to stick in her recorder. "What do I have to do?"

"Not much really, just get naked and let it happen. You can take your clothes off yourself or get our friend to do it for you like I am." said Nora as she pulled one of the tentacles off her thigh and let it hang in the air. It didn't take long for more tentacles to come out of those holes and descend on her dress pulling it off and after that her bra but they didn't bother removing her panties.

Another set of tentacles had started to approach Curie but the synth had already started unbuttoning her shirt as she disrobed with fingers trembling in anticipation of what was about to happen. It had been some time since they had transferred Curie's mind but Nora had never fully appreciated just how lovely her new body was until now. Ivory skin that remained untouched by the sun, bright green eyes and generous hips and breasts that put even Nora to shame. Curie kicked her briefs off of her ankle and reached down to hit the record button on the recorder beneath her. "Notes on hilltop oddity part two. I'm currently on my hands and knees, completely naked. There are tentacles of three different sizes near me and we are about to have sexual intercourse. Nora has already begun and her moans are clearly audible even though there is now a tentacle in her mouth."

"I am recording this for the purposes of describing the sensations that this act elicits from my body. I feel hot all over and the touch of this creature is exciting in a way I have not experienced before."

"These tentacles are smooth to the touch and they feel warm against my body. They are touching me all over, calves, thighs, arms, buttocks, breasts an-

"Ah even my vagina. I am trying to... to stay co...coherent but I fear it's a l-losing battle. Their touches are... becoming more invasive. I feel... one of those thin tentacles touching my anus..."

"Mon Dieu!"


	3. Chapter 3

Being a news reporter had it's fair share of cons. Long irregular hours, traveling through dangerous areas, angry readers who didn't like what you had wrote and even angrier readers who didn't like what you had wrote and wanted to kill you for it. Piper Wright had encountered all of that and more in the time she had been writing her paper _Publick Occurrences._

That's not to say that her job didn't have it's perks however. Finding the truth and exposing people's lies had gotten her into and and then kept her in the newspaper business. But Piper's guilty pleasure was meeting new and unusual characters of all sorts. The Commonwealth certainly had no shortage of those from the tommy gun toting gangsters dressed in three piece suits of Goodneighbor to religious fanatics who worshipped any piece of radioactive material they could find.

One of the things she had gained as a reporter was the ability to size someone up at first glance. There was an old saying 'don't judge a book by its cover' but she had found it to be a half truth at best. The clothes a person wore, the way they carried themselves and how they groomed themselves all painted a picture of who that person really was. It was something she had developed quickly in her early days because the alternative was getting buried in a shallow grave if you misjudged the wrong person. This skill had served her well over the years and had mostly helped her to avoid trouble but there was one person who she had struggled to read with any sort of accuracy.

Nora. She had never given a last name, she was just Nora. The first time they had met when was Piper had been locked out of Diamond City by the synth masquerading as Mayor McDonough. Her initial impression had been accurate but it was maybe the only time she got something right about this particular person. Nora had the look of a Vault Dweller who was clearly unfamiliar with the surface world. She had shared her story, some of it at least, and Piper had decided to travel with her for a time. Nora had seemed every bit the classic fairy tale damsel in distress. Someone lost in this world she had discovered after two centuries of hibernation and in need of someone who could keep her out of a super mutant's cooking pot or a raider's slave collar. How wrong Piper had been. How very, _very_ wrong.

This Vault Dweller, this anachronism, had started upsetting Piper's impressions of her the day they met. She had met people who were good shots but Nora's accuracy with that laser pistol was something else. If anything, Piper was the hapless sidekick and that pistol was the thing keeping Piper alive during their travels together as they searched for her son. The most troubling thing was that her new companion had a queer penchant for attracting explosions. Robots, abandoned vehicles, turrets, mines lying in wait, vertibirds. Wherever Nora went explosions inevitably followed her. It was an alarming trend and even worse, something she became accustomed to but by then she was far too caught up in Nora's tale to abandon the quest. But there were two that stood out far above the rest.

The end of Nora's world and the beginning of Piper's had been signaled by atomic fire raining down from the sky in a storm unlike any the world had ever seen. In a way it was only fitting that Nora's rise to power climaxed with yet another atomic detonation, perhaps the last that would ever be. This eruption had shook the land and the pillar of smoke and flame could be seen for miles in every direction. In one decisive stroke Nora had proclaimed to everyone watching that the Old World yet had life and wasn't willing to fade away into the pages of history just yet.

It was a challenge that the Brotherhood of Steel eventually couldn't ignore. The destruction of the Institute had swung public opinion towards the Minutemen once again. Their numbers swelled and settlements were clamoring to join the organization Nora had resurrected. Who fired the first shot was a question Piper had never been able to answer but the war was short. The Brotherhood was better trained and had more advanced technology but the Minutemen knew every inch of the Commonwealth and had far superior numbers. The second explosion above the rest was the destruction of their flagship, the Prydwen. The Minutemen's most powerful weapons were the mortar cannons built at many of their larger settlements. Maybe it was a coincidence but somehow Piper didn't think that Nora waiting until the early hours of the morning to strike to strike was an accident. The sun had yet to rise and the airship was silhouetted against a dark sky when the shells landed. As the garish explosions illuminated the night Piper swore she could hear Nora singing. Most of it was too low to make out but Piper was certain she heard the words 'red glare' and 'in air.'

Then it all came to an abrupt halt. Nora had rocked the Commonwealth to its core in her crusade to find the son Kellogg had absconded with. She had rebuilt the Minutemen, annihilated the Institute and crushed the Brotherhood of Steel. And just like that she was done. No more quests, no more searching and certainly not any fighting. Nora had called it quits and returned to Sanctuary to oversee the Minutemen from behind a desk.

Except from time to time Nora would disappear on the weekends. Sometimes she was alone, but on more than one occasion Curie had gone with her. At first Piper thought nothing of it, that Nora deserved some privacy after everything she had gone through but inevitably her ever lurking sense of curiosity started to get the better of her. Discretion was key since Piper didn't want word of this investigation getting back to Nora. The woman had been seen at settlements further to the south during these trips of hers but Nora had never given any indication of what she was doing but her path had inevitably made its way south but along differing routes every time. Whatever she was doing she wanted to throw people off the trail but Piper wasn't so easily dissuaded.

"Can ye not just leave it alone?" asked Cait. "It ain't none of our business what she's doin'." The fiery Irish redhead didn't look none too pleased at being dragged into this by Piper. "So what if she disappears from time to time? Don't mean we gotta follow her or nothin'."

Piper ignored the other woman's protests. "This is _Nora_ we're talking about Cait. You've seen the kind of trouble she attracts. For all we know she's off trying to stop an invasion of Super Mutants or something even worse. Do you still have their trail?"

Cait rolled her eyes and gestured with her shotgun at a spot on the ground. "It's right there. Are ye blind or somethin'?"

She tried to see what the other woman was talking about but there was nothing there except for dirt and rocks. Whatever Cait was looking at was beyond Piper's ability to spot but that was why Cait was here, to follow Nora's tracks. "Okay okay let's go."

Neither of them knew where they were going but the trail had stopped meandering and was now headed south in a straight line towards a particular location. The Glowing Sea. The entire Commonwealth was rife with dangers but the Glowing Sea was worse than anywhere else. Popular theory was that the area was the result of a bomb that had fallen during the Great War and to this day was still highly radioactive. Only the toughest and most ill-tempered monsters could survive there and it was an area that everyone sane stayed far away from. And Nora was headed straight for it.

The closer they got the more Cait started to resemble an owl with the way her head kept spinning to one side or the other at every sound from the wilds around them. It would have been funny if they had been anywhere else but Piper couldn't help but squeeze the grip of her pistol just that extra little bit tighter. Eventually the two of them stopped at the edge of a break in the trees. Cait looked around for a moment then pointed at a small hill ahead of them. "It looks like that's where she's headed but I ain't got a reason why she'd go there." said Cait.

Piper instinctively checked to make sure her pistol was loaded before stepping out into the clearing. It wasn't far to to the hill but she still moved faster than before now that she was out in the open where anyone or anything could see her and Cait. The hill wasn't too steep but it took them about a minute to climb all the way up to the top to where Nora was. Piper hadn't known exactly what she was going to find when she had decided to follow Nora but the scene she had just stumbled into was not one she had _ever_ could have imagined.

Nora was being held up in the air by a small army of green tentacles wrapped all around her naked body. Her head was dropped back towards the ground as she panted in ecstasy while these green tendrils played with every part of her body. Piper's arms fell slack to her side and her mouth fell open as she took in what was happening here. Cait's reaction was rather different. "What the fuckin' hell is this shite!?" she yelled.

The tentacles abruptly came to a halt and Nora turned her head to see the two of them standing there. She smiled nonchalantly or as nonchalantly as one could when two of your companions stumbled upon you while you were getting fucked by tentacles. "Hey there ladies..."

It wasn't much but Piper was glad that the other woman had the good sense to bring a towel with her. She could still see some cleavage and there was a sheen of sweet on Nora's forehead from what she had been doing. The tentacles had let her down quickly and Nora had sat down on a blanket once she had covered up. She had looked chagrined that they had found her at first but now she was acting as if it nothing was out of the ordinary.

"So all issues with you doing this aside... when did this start?" asked Piper. She was still inwardly reeling from what she had just seen but her instincts as a reporter were ever-present.

Nora glanced at Cait for a moment but the redhead had been quiet ever since her initial outburst. "I found this hill after my meeting with Virgil. I was trying to make camp and my friend here decided to say hello. One thing led to another and we ended up having sex."

"So all those times you've disappeared, this is what you've been doing? Coming here and having sex with... those things?" asked Piper, still on auto pilot.

"That's right."

Piper turned her head to look at the only tentacle still remaining above ground. The others had all disappeared down those holes but this one was still there pointing at each of them in turn as they spoke. "How did you figure out what it wanted? Hell, how do you even communicate with a creature like this?"

Nora's eyes flicked towards the holes as she recalled how their first encounter had gone. "That was kinda tricky. I just asked him yes and no questions until I knew he wanted to have sex with me. Since that he hasn't had much to say. Nowadays I just tell him what I want him to do to me and he makes it happen."

"But why? What you get out of it is obvious but what's in it for him? What does he get out of having sex with you?" Piper asked.

Nora shrugged dismissively, the action almost enough to make the towel slip off of her shoulder. "I don't know. Curie thinks it nourishes him somehow but that doesn't really matter to me. What keeps me coming back is how good it feels."

Cait finally had something to add to this conversation. "Wait. Curie? What are ye sayin'? That you brought her here? That you had her do this?"

"Yes and no. I did bring her here but I didn't make Curie do anything. You know how curious she is and she asked me a bunch of questions about it. Curie did decide to try it but that decision was hers not mine. Curie's come back a few times since then but she didn't feel up for it this time so it's just me today." Nora pulled the towel back onto her shoulder as she eyed the two of them. "So now what?"

"What do you mean?" asked Piper.

"You've uncovered my dirty little secret Piper. I regularly have sex with tentacles and I enjoy every second of it. The question is what are you going to do?" Nora inquired. "Are you going to expose me? Tell everyone in the Minutemen about what I'm doing out here? Or are you going to walk away? To pretend you never found me, that you never saw anything. Or maybe you're a little fascinated by what you _did_ see. You're wondering what it would feel like aren't you Piper? Letting them have their way with your body. You can-"

"What!? Are you out of your mind Blue!?" Piper yelled. "You can't seriously believe that I'm thinking about having sex with those things! I'd never do that to Cait!"

Silence descended abruptly as what Piper had just said settled in. Piper's cheeks warmed with embarrassment while Nora looked between her and the redhead next to Piper. "Did you just..."

Cait grabbed Piper's hand, their fingers interlacing as she glared defiantly at Nora as if to challenge her to question it. Nora's surprise changed to a broad smile and she leaped to her feet embracing them with an arm around their shoulders. "That's wonderful! I had no idea the two of you were together!" She abruptly pulled back realizing she may have reacted a little too enthusiastically. "Sorry. You two make a lovely couple. I'm happy for you both, really." Nora glanced over her shoulder at the ever silent tentacle who had been sitting there listening to this conversation. "If I had known you ladies were together then I wouldn't suggested you sleep with him Piper. I'm not one to condone cheating in any form."

Cait leaned to the side looking at the tentacle behind Nora before turning her head towards Piper. "Actually I want to try it."

Nora and Piper's heads swiveled in cue to look at the Irish woman but Piper was the first to speak up. "What!?"

"Can you excuse us for a minute Nora?" Cait asked. Once Nora had moved away Cait leaned in and started whispering to Piper. "I know what you're thinkin', the thing ain't human, havin' sex with it is weird as shit, Nora's a freak, all of it. But that's what makes it interestin' beautiful. We've had talks about spicin' things up, you and me, and what's naughtier than somethin' like this? Think about it love, holdin' me in your arms while that thing does whatever we ask it. But I don't wanna pressure you. If you say no then no it is."

Once Cait had finished speaking Piper cast an apprehensive glance at the tentacle still above ground. Her eyes followed its length down to the hole it had come out of then to the area around it. One tentacle, one hole and there were at least a hundred more holes of various sizes around it. Enough for the both of them, possibly all three.

Nora said she had been doing this since her trip to find Virgil a few months ago. Curie had taken part as well and Piper hadn't seen any noticeable side-effects from either of them so this appeared to be safe at the very least. Cait had already made her position on the matter clear so the question though was whether or not Piper was willing to do this.

The reporter moved over to that tentacle and gingerly reached out to touch it with her bare fingers. Its skin was smooth to the touch and there was a surprising amount of warmth radiating from it. The tentacle let her examine it for a minute before sliding away and bending forwards as it started brushing itself against her wrist. Piper's instinct was to pull away but these touches were markedly gentle and then it hit her. It knew she was uneasy and was trying to reassure her. Piper looked back over her shoulder to see Cait watching and waiting for her decision. If it had been just her then Piper would have said no but she wasn't the only person involved. The thing tipping her over the edge was the fact that Cait wanted to do this. Piper didn't consider herself a pushover by any means but she had never been able to say no to Cait. She had tried of course but all Cait had to do was look at her with those beautiful green eyes and Piper's resistance would crumble in an instant. She closed her eyes as she exhaled before undoing the scarf around her neck. "All right Cait, get over here and help me take my clothes off."

Cait was at Piper's side in a flash, her hands pulling that red jacket off. A minute later and Piper was standing there in nothing but her birthday suit as she returned the favor. Cait's body was mostly wiry muscles and scars but somehow her breasts were almost as large as Piper's despite a seeming lack of fat everywhere else. Piper wrapped her arms around Cait pulling their bodies together and kissed her once before looking down at the tentacle. "Okay, we're ready."

One tentacle above ground turned into a crowd of green vines as it reached for the pair of them. They

hesitated at the last second, almost within touching distance, as if to appraise the situation first before beginning to wrap themselves around the naked women. Piper stiffened as the tentacles wound around each of her limbs and snaked their way all around parts of her torso. There were some noticeable gaps however, they had stayed away from everything above the shoulders and not a single tentacle was touching her breasts or groin. Piper looked down at the tentacles encasing her then over at Cait to find the redhead had been encased in an identical manner.

The obvious question was why but the tentacles answered that before Piper had time to open her mouth and ask. All at once, every tentacle enveloping her squeezed, nowhere near hard enough to hurt, but enough to knead human muscle. Cait giggled, she actually giggled, at the sensation as it repeated itself. "Feels like a massage don't it Piper?" asked Cait, a teasing smile on her lips.

They squeezed again after a few seconds as the creature settled into a rhythm. Squeeze and wait, squeeze and wait. It wasn't just a massage, it was a burst of sensation happening nearly everywhere on her body all at once over and over. Piper's eyelids slowly sank lower as the tentacles continued pressing into her until her eyes were fully closed and a soft sigh escaped the reporter's parted lips. The creature must have been waiting for a sign like that because the aberrant massage came to a halt as Piper's murmur drifted through the air. Piper's eyes opened at once, her brow scrunching in confusion. "Why did you stop? That was nice."

One of the tentacles still floating in the air drew closer to her and pointed its tip at her bare breast, the meaning behind the gesture perfectly clear. Piper briefly locked eyes with Cait before answering the question. "Yes."

The tendrils that had stayed at a distance now moved inwards as they wrapped themselves around Piper and Cait's chests. Piper murmured as the vines played with her breasts, pushing them one way then another before stilling themselves. The questioning wasn't done however as one of the last two tentacles remaining approached. This one was bigger than all of the others she had seen and it was pointing in the same fashion but at her crotch this time. Piper almost rolled her eyes even though she still felt grateful at how methodical this thing was when it came to asking permission. "Yes. You can touch me there. Go on."

It turned to Cait only to get a much cruder response that amounted to the same thing. The tentacle descended through the air until it was between her legs and pointing upwards. Piper spread her legs a bit wider to give easier access but the vine didn't move upwards like she was expecting. Instead its tip opened up like a blooming flower and a myriad of what looked like wispy white feathers uncurled from within. Then it rose towards Piper, latching itself onto her most sensitive parts.

Piper gasped as her folds vanished behind those triangular shaped petals at the end of the tentacle and the first feather brushed against her. Each and every one of those feathers had dozens of fine but sturdy strands branching off to either side. First it was just one but more and more kept coming until a hundreds of those strands were spreading Piper's lips or ever so lightly brushing against her in the most exquisite of tortures. The thing that made it truly sublime was being able to watch the face mere inches away as the woman in her arms received the same treatment. Piper could see it all, how Cait's cheeks flushed red, the curves of her lips as she gasped and moaned, the beads of sweat on her brow and the way her eyes hungrily stared back at Piper as the two of them watched each other.

Cait was the first to succumb to the touches down below. She gripped Piper even tighter and pressed her head into Piper's shoulder as the orgasm made cry out. Seconds later Piper joined her, the sound of Cait's pleasure being all she needed to slip over the edge as well. Piper buried her fingers in Cait's hair pulling the woman's lips to hers in a fierce kiss that saw their tongues grinding against each other. After a long moment Piper pulled away to catch her breath. As her chest heaved, a small sound caught her attention and she looked off to the side to see its source.

She had forgotten that Nora was there but the third woman hadn't gone anywhere. Nora's towel had fallen to the ground and every part of her was on display. The hands buried between Nora's legs as she played with herself while watching the show was especially obvious. An hour ago Piper would have been aghast at the sight but not after what she had just done. Letting tentacles play with you had a way of making masturbation seem trivial in comparison. Cait turned her head to see what Piper was looking at and she gave Piper a devilish grin. "Ready for more darlin'?" asked Cait.

Piper laughed and she started to let herself fall backwards but the tentacles holding her kept Piper from hitting the ground leaving the two of them at an angle. Piper peeked downwards to see their feet dangling a short distance above the ground before turning her gaze to those holes in the ground. "Come on you, we're waiting."

All of those tentacles wrapped around her squeezed once in acknowledgment and the tentacle on her crotch let go. Those damp feathers disappeared back inside as the tip reformed itself and pushed forward without any delay. Piper cried out in ecstasy, her fingernails digging into Cait's back as the tentacle pushed all the way inside of her in one smooth motion. She had been with men before but none of them had ever filled her the way she was at this moment. Above her Cait was murmuring to herself and Piper as much as to the tentacles. "Oh god, right there. That's the spot. Harder... harder!" Piper couldn't see the tentacle tending to Cait but each thrust was making her rock forward and downwards against the woman beneath her.

Piper pulled Cait flat against her while crossing her ankles as she wrapped her legs around the redhead, wanting their bodies to be as close together as possible. Cait shuddered again but she didn't let her climaxing stop her from leaving a red bite mark on Piper's neck. Cait's tentacle slowed almost to a crawl but the one between Piper's legs sped up at the same time. As the tentacle thrust away Cait placed her palms on Piper's cheeks holding her head in place so she could devour every bit of the wanton delirium written on her lovers face with greedy eyes.

The edge was there, she could see it but Piper had stopped drawing closer. Seeing Cait's facial expressions there above her and the tentacle hammering away below felt so sweet but it wasn't enough this time. She dug her fingers even tighter into Cait's back than before and her voice grew from a quiet whisper to a shout as she pleaded with the creature pleasuring her. "More. More! MORE! **"**

A second tentacle, one of the thinnest this creature had, emerged and headed straight to her thighs. It rubbed itself against the clear liquid that had seeped out until it was thoroughly coated all over in it. Seconds later Piper's back arched upwards as it pressed itself into her other, much tighter hole. She wordlessly cried out but Piper didn't protest or ask it to stop lightly thrusting into her rear. A few scant moments later and her body was shaking violently as the second tentacle drove her to and then over the edge she had been seeking.

Minutes passed or maybe they were hours, Piper wasn't sure, before she could muster the strength to speak. Her voice was still a croak however but understandable. "When were you planning to go back to Sanctuary Nora?" asked Piper.

"I usually leave around noon on Sundays, that gives me enough time to get back to Sanctuary before night falls." said Nora. She turned to grab her pipboy, slicked fingers and all, to check the time. "Right now it's six-thirty in the evening so about forty-two hours from now. Why?"

Forty-two hours, just under two days minus time to sleep and rest... "Well, I figure that's plenty of time for me and Cait to get to know our new friend here." Piper turned her head to look back up at Cait. "If you're up for that..."

Cait gave Piper a quick peck on the cheek. "Absolutely darlin'. Long as you keep spreadin' your legs for me too." She gave that roguish grin of hers before sagging down against Piper's body, her cheek finding its way to the reporter's chest. "Give me a few minutes then I'll be up for round two with... whatever the hell your name is."

The tentacle wrapped around her chest squeezed one breast and settled down to wait before it could oblige what was going to be far from the last request Nora and her companions would ask of it.


End file.
